Namidairo
by Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron
Summary: Sebuah perkenalan yang membawa cinta, juga... Derita. / "Memangnya selama ini kau mengencaniku hanya untuk memanfaatkanku?" / "..." / "Selama ini aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" / Just drabble with a little feelings. Inspirated by Namidairo - YUI. RnR?


Namidairo, One Shot

Summary: Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang membawa cinta, juga.. derita. / "Memangnya kau mengencaniku selama ini hanya untuk memanfaatkanku?" / "Aku—Akemi, tunggu!" / "Selama ini.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu.." / Just drabble, with little feelings. My first songfic. RnR please!

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Tragedy

Pairing: Shuichi A. x Akemi M.

Fandom: Detective Conan / Case Closed

Author's Note

Halo, semuanya! Jumpa lagi sama Serah setelah sekian lama hiatus! (reader: hiatus gak bilang-bilang ni anak -_-)

Kali ini Serah lagi demen bikin fic tragedi. Maklum, saya ketularan virus psikopatnya Dei-senpai (what the? #kicked). Pairingnya Akai sama Akemi! Saya penggemar beratnya Akai, tapi entah kenapa gak pernah tersirat pikiran mengklaim Akai sebagai pacar saya. Saya senengnya kalau semua orang berpasangan dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Seperti kata guru Matematika saya, semua hal gak boleh selingkuh. Sama kayak sebuah anggota himpunan A gak boleh punya pacar dua anggota himpunan B. (mulai ngelantur, udah malem sih)

Oke deh, segitu dulu. Happy reading~

#NowPlaying Tomorrow is the Last Time – Mai Kuraki

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penyesalan di akhir cerita itu tak ada gunanya.

Just do anything from now, okay?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron with proudly presents..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NAMIDAIRO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shuichi Akai adalah seorang agen mayor FBI. Dijuluki 'peluru-perak', karena ia adalah salah satu anggota FBI yang digunakan sebagai kartu truf, andalan. Kali ini, ia bertugas menjadi mata-mata sebuah Organisasi rahasia besar yang terbungkus dalam rahasia. Anggota-anggotanya senang memakai pakaian hitam, membuat mereka tampak seperti gagak-gagak. Itu pula sebabnya kenapa Organisasi tersebut kemudian disebut sebagai Organisasi Hitam, disingkat BO (_Black Organization_). Namun jangan salah; meski tugas mata-mata ini terdengar mudah, hidupnya tidak pernah setenang yang disangka orang. Itulah risiko menjadi agen rahasia, kan?

Siang itu, Akai sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar, memikirkan soal tugas yang kini dipikulnya. Ia mengerti risiko pekerjaan tersebut, namun ia bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tiba-tiba datang sebuah mobil dari arah yang tak terduga, dan..

CKIIIT..!

BRUKK!

Entah kenapa, sepertinya Dewa Ketidakberuntungan tengah ingin menjahilinya. Tepat di pinggir jalan, ia tertabrak sebuah mobil. Hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah sang pengemudi keluar dari mobilnya dan..

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Ketika sadar, seorang gadis berusia sekitar sembilan belas sampai dua puluhan duduk di kursi tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Tunggu—tempat tidur?

Ini rumah sakit.

Sekarang ia ingat lagi. Ia telah tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil. Pastilah orang ini penabraknya.

Ia berusaha duduk dan gadis itu menyadari kalau ia sudah sadar. Dengan sabar gadis itu menuntun Akai untuk duduk di tempat tidur sambil tersenyum cemas. Tiba-tiba Akai melepas genggaman tangan gadis itu dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Ano.. Miyano Akemi." Gadis itu terlihat ragu sejenak, lalu berdiri dan membungkuk. "Maafkan aku! Ini semua kesalahanku.. aku sulit mengendalikan mobil baru itu, dan—aku sungguh-sungguh tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..," Akai geli melihat wajah cemas bercampur dengan lega di wajah gadis itu, namun pria itu tidak menampakkannya. "Oh, dan terima kasih telah membawaku ke sini."

Akemi terlihat malu. "Aku hanya merasa harus bertanggung jawab. Dan kau belum memberitahuku.. siapa namamu?"

Akai bimbang sejenak. Ia diperintahkan untuk menyembunyikan nama aslinya dari sebanyak mungkin orang, namun ia merasa tidak tega untuk membohongi Akemi. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih mendahulukan perintah.

"Namaku Moroboshi Dai, salam kenal."

"Sa—salam kenal!"

**XxX**

_**Kirawarete iru you na ki ga shiteta kaeri michi**_

_**Miageta heya no akari,**_

_**ima donna kimochi de iru no darou?**_

**...**

_**I had a feeling that you were upset with me on the way home**_

_**I looked up at the light in the room,**_

_**I wonder how do you feel right now?**_

**XxX**

"Selamat pagi!"

Pintu kamar Akai terbuka. Lagi-lagi Akemi datang untuk mengunjunginya. Akai, yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri, mendongak sedikit dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lagi. Apa kau tidak capek setiap hari menjengukku seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Kan sudah aku bilang, aku melakukan ini untuk bertanggung jawab..," kata Akemi sambil membalas senyum Akai dan meletakkan sebuah keranjang buah di meja di samping Akai.

Akai mendengus. "Dasar bodoh. Tidak usah sebegitunya.. kau terlalu merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Tak apa! Aku memang bodoh."

Sambil mengupas sebutir apel, Akemi tersenyum sedih sembunyi-sembunyi.

_Kau yang bodoh, aku melakukan ini bukan hanya karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab.._

**XxX**

_**Kenka ni nareba sugu ayamaru**_

_**Yowakute anata wa, zurui hito**_

**...**

_**If things turn into an argument, you apologize right away**_

_**You're a weak, deceptive person**_

**XxX**

Akai keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari setelah itu. Namun, ia tetap berhubungan dengan Akemi, bahkan pernah kencan beberapa kali.

Ia segera mengetahui kalau adik Akemi merupakan anggota Organisasi yang selama ini diselidiki FBI. Dengan menggunakan Akemi, Akai berhasil menyusup ke Organisasi tersebut.

Anehnya, ia tidak lagi menganggap Akemi hanya sebagai alat yang dimanfaatkan sesuka hati. Ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih.. lebih kuat lagi dari itu.

Mungkin, dia mulai mencintai Akemi?

Pemikiran konyol.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, penyamarannya terungkap Organisasi. Ia menyadari kalau ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan rahasia ini lebih lama lagi dari Akemi. Jadi, ia memanggil Akemi dengan alasan ada hal yang penting yang harus ia bicarakan.

.

.

.

Sudah lima menit ia menunggu di taman Beika. Kemudian, sosok Akemi muncul di gerbang taman. Akemi tersenyum manis dan tampak polos seperti biasanya. Perih sekali hatinya menyadari kalau mungkin beberapa menit kemudian senyum itu akan tergantikan dengan tangisan.

"Dai-kun? Kenapa ekspresimu mendung sekali?"

Ia masih mempercayai kalau nama Akai itu Dai.

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

~SKIP TIME~

"Apa?" tanya Akemi bingung. "Jadi, kau agen FBI?"

Akai menghela napas panjang lalu menjawab, "Ya.. dan besok aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

Suasana menjadi hening, dan detik berikutnya Akemi tertawa.

Tertawa?

"Jangan berbohong, bodoh! Kalau mau membohongiku, cari sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu!"

Akai tertegun, hanya bisa diam saking kagetnya. Mata Akemi mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ada yang tidak beres.

Akemi menatap Akai balik. "Lagi pula.. aku sama sekali tidak terkejut, kok."

Kemudian Akai menyadari kalau selama ini Akemi sudah mengetahui rahasianya. Memang sulit kan, menyembunyikan rahasia di depan hidung orang yang disayangi?

Akai meraih kedua bahu Akemi dan memaksa gadis itu memandangnya dari mata ke mata. Ia tak habis pikir, apa sih yang ada di pikiran Akemi?

"Kenapa? Padahal kau sudah tahu, tapi kenapa kau tidak menjauh dariku?"

Akai mengguncang bahu Akemi lagi.

"Kau tahu kalau aku memanfaatkanmu!"

Dengan air mata yang berlinang, Akemi tetap tersenyum walau sebenarnya hatinya terluka. "Memangnya kau mengencaniku selama ini hanya untuk memanfaatkanku?"

Sekali lagi, Akai hanya bisa diam.

"Apa kau harus menunggu sampai aku bertanya kepadamu sebelum kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadaku?" desak Akemi lagi. Tangisannya tidak bisa ditahan.

"Aku—"

"Dan kau tahu?" desak Akemi sekali lagi. "Selama ini aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Akemi berlari menjauhi Akai, meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam perasaan yang bergejolak.

"Akemi—TUNGGU!"

**XxX**

_**Namidairo koe ga, kikoenai yoru wa**_

_**Komarasete shimau hodo wagamama ni naritai**_

_**Daijoubu sou itte mita kedo**_

_**Sonna hazu nai desho..?**_

**...**

_**The color of tears, on the nights when I can't hear your voice**_

_**I want to be so selfish that it will make you suffer**_

_**I tried telling you that I was fine**_

_**But can't you tell that there is no way I could be..?**_

**XxX**

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu. Akai sama sekali belum mendapat kontak lagi dari Akemi setelah waktu itu. jujur saja, adik Akemi adalah orang penting dalam Organisasi. Dan lagi, Akemi telah diketahui memiliki hubungan dengan mata-mata FBI. Mana mungkin Organisasi itu membiarkan Akemi bebas lagi?

Tiba-tiba ponsel Akai berdering. Rupanya ada SMS masuk. Dengan segera ia membukanya. Dan coba tebak? SMS itu dari Akemi. Isinya:

_Dai-kun.._

_Jika aku berhasil keluar dari Organisasi itu, maukah kau keluar bersama lagi denganku dan menjadi kekasihku yang sebenarnya?_

_From: Akemi_

**XxX**

_**Mizu tamari ni utsuru kanshii kao minarete iru**_

_**Muri iwanai tsumori wakatteru kara, kurushiku naru yo**_

**...**

_**I'm used to seeing the sad face reflected in the puddle**_

_**I know I'm trying not to say the impossible, and that's what makes it harder**_

**XxX**

Berhari-hari Akai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kenapa?

Ia tidak sanggup menerima, karena ia tidak tahu apa ia sanggup bertemu lagi dengan Akemi setelah ia menginjak-injak perasaannya.

Ia juga tidak sanggup menolak, karena itu berarti ia tidak jujur.

Bukankah selama ini Akemi yang memenuhi pikirannya?

**XxX**

_**Yasashiku sareru to nakete kuru**_

_**Yappari anata wa, zurui hito**_

**...**

_**When you are nice to me it makes me cry**_

_**In the end you are a weak, deceptive person**_

**XxX**

Akai sibuk merenungkan tindakan yang harus dilakukannya. Ia memang harus melakukan sesuatu. Harus. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Ia tahu, Akemi berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya dan adiknya dari Organisasi tersebut. Ia juga tahu kalau Organisasi itu bukan tipe organisasi yang akan membiarkan anggotanya keluar hidup-hidup. Organisasi itu sudah mencoba membunuhnya berkali-kali, kan?

Ia memang harus melakukan sesuatu.

TAPI APA?

**XxX**

_**Namidairo koe ga, kikoenai yoru wa**_

_**Komarasete shimau hodo, wagamama ni naritai**_

_**Daijoubu sou itte mita kedo**_

_**Sonna hazu nai desho..?**_

**...**

_**The color of tears, on the nights when I can't hear your voice**_

_**I want to be so selfish that it will make you suffer**_

_**I tried telling you that I was fine**_

_**But can't you tell that there is no way I could be..?**_

**XxX**

Sekarang baru ia tahu harus berbuat apa.

Konsultasi kepada bosnya, James Black, untuk membicarakan langkah yang harus mereka lakukan untuk melindungi Akemi. Siapa tahu Akemi bisa diberikan Hak Perlindungan Saksi.

Ia berlari keluar dari apartemennya secepat yang ia mungkin. Selama berlari ke markas sementara FBI di Jepang, ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet tombol dial saat muncul nomor James. Nada deringnya yang lambat terkesan menjengkelkan saat ia ingin buru-buru. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon diangkat.

Akhirnya!

"_Halo?"_

"James-san? Ini aku, Akai."

"_Akai-kun?"_ suara itu terdengar kaget. _"Dari mana saja kau? Kau tidak melihat berita hari ini?"_

Akai tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, karena bisa saja sekarang Akemi sedang diincar. "Tidak ada waktu lagi! Aku.."

Akai menceritakan semuanya kepada James, serta SMS Akemi kepadanya. Kentara sekali James ingin menyela, namun Akai tidak memberinya kesempatan. Semua yang ada di pikiran Akai kali ini hanyalah kecemasannya kepada Akemi.

"... Kau mengerti? Jadi, sekarang aku meminta Hak Perlindungan Saksi untuknya."

"_Akai-kun,"_ sela James tidak sabaran, _"kau tidak mengerti. Lihatlah koran pagi ini."_

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melihat koran! Mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang.."

Akai tidak bisa melanjutkan. James melihat peluang untuk menjelaskan.

"_Akai-kun, Miyano Akemi-san—"_

Tuut tuut..

Telepon itu terputus. James menghela napas panjang lalu ikut menutup teleponnya. Jodie Starling, rekan Akai yang sedang berada di samping James, menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa dengan Shuu?"

"Akai-kun.." Lagi-lagi James menghela napas. "Dia—Akemi-san—"

Pemahaman merambati wajah cantik Jodie. Dengan tegas gadis itu beranjak dan berlari keluar.

"Maaf, Bos, aku akan memberitahu Shuu secara langsung!"

.

.

.

Napas Akai mulai terengah-engah. Memang, markas sementara FBI di Jepang agak jauh dari apartemennya. Saking terburu-burunya..

BRUKK!

Bodoh! Lagi-lagi ia menabrak orang! Kali ini seorang penjual koran.

Sambil banyak-banyak meminta maaf, Akai membantu si penjual koran membereskan korannya. Ia menumpuk koran-koran yang berserakan dalam satu tumpukan dengan rapi. Namun, ada selembar kertas koran yang terbang. Untung saja, dengan sigap Akai langsung meraihnya. Dan tanpa sengaja, ia membaca tulisan yang tercetak di bagian headline.

PELAKU KASUS PERAMPOKAN 1 MILIAR YEN TERBUNUH

Ia bukan terpaku pada tulisannya, namun pada foto yang dicetak di bawah tulisan itu. Foto banyak orang yang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah jenazah seorang gadis. Tangan gadis itu, yang menjuntai di bawah kain putih panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya, penuh berlumuran darah. Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang. Dengan perasaan _shock_ ia menyadari sesuatu.

Itu Akemi.

**XxX**

_**Anata no mae ja, usotsuki yo**_

_**Kidzuite hoshii to omotte iru no**_

_**Sonna ni tsuyoi wake ja nai kara ne atashi..**_

**...**

_**When I'm in front of you, I'm a liar**_

_**I want you to realize**_

_**It's not like I'm that strong..**_

**XxX**

Akai tidak bisa bergerak barang sesenti pun. Atau, ia pikir ia tidak bisa.

Itu. Berita itu. Ia tahu ia sudah terlambat.

Akemi sudah tiada.

"Maaf, Tuan? Korannya?"

"Ah, maaf.." Ia mengembalikan koran itu lalu si penjual pun pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu, Akai melangkah pergi.

Apa kau tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?

Sakit. Pasti sakit.

Namun bukan cuma itu. Rasanya seperti kau kehilangan separuh nyawamu.

Apalagi kalau kau tahu kaulah orang yang menyebabkan kematian orang berharga itu.

Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, memang Akai-lah penyebab Akemi meninggal. Akemi melakukan perampokan bank itu karena Akemi berusaha untuk keluar dari Organisasi demi adiknya sendiri.. dan demi dapat menjalani hidup tenang bersamanya. Kalau saja ia tidak mengenal Akemi dari awal, mungkin Akemi tidak akan meninggal.

Tapi penyesalan setelah kejadian itu tidak ada artinya.

Plukk!

Ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

Akai menoleh. Ternyata itu Jodie, yang sedang menatapnya penuh pengertian dan rasa berduka cita yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Jodie? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Jodie menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja karena James-san. Ia berkata kalau kau meminta Hak Perlindungan Saksi untuk Miyano Akemi-san, dan aku di sini untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu," jelas Jodie.

Akai mendengus lalu tersenyum hampa. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Jodie. "Percuma, aku tahu ia sudah meninggal."

**XxX**

_**Namida kobosanai kimete ita no ni**_

_**Komarasete shimau yo, ne? Wagamama ni narenai**_

_**Daijoubu? Nante mata kiku kedo**_

_**Sonna hazu nai desho..?**_

**...**

_**Even though I decided that I wouldn't cry**_

_**It would give you trouble, right? I can't be selfish**_

_**Are you OK? You ask me again**_

_**But can't you tell me that there is no way I could be..?**_

**XxX**

OWARI

Author's Note (again?)

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fic pertama Serah di fandom ini.

Maafkan Serah kalau ada kesalahan.

Kalau lebaran udah lewat, bukan berarti nggak boleh maaf-maafan kan? (ngelantur lagi)

Tau nggak kenapa Serah bikin fic gaje bin ancur ini?

Karena Serah.. karena Serah..

Abaikan aja deh.

Boleh minta review? Yang mau fav juga gapapa. (?) Saran dan komentar dibutuhkan. Maklum, Serah newbie. Kalau mau ngeflame, login dong! Kalau Anda ngeflame, itu berarti fic Anda lebih bagus dari saya, kan? Saya mau belajar. ;)

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
